James Heller
James Heller is a former US Marine Sergeant and the second BLACKLIGHT being. Following his attempted suicide, Heller is infected with Mercer's variant of the virus. Driven by vengeance, he seeks to kill Alex to avenge the death of his family. History Early Life James Heller was a Sergeant in the US Marine Corps before his infection. He lived in Manhattan, New York with his wife Collette and daughter Wendy. He was forced to leave his family after being called to battle in a combat tour overseas in the Middle East. When he returned to his home in New York City fourteen months after the end of the first game, he discovered that the Blacklight infection that had ravaged all of Manhattan had killed his family.March 2011 issue Prototype 2 Torn by grief and rage at his loss, and seeing no reason to go on living, he went on a suicide mission into the Red Zone. He fought his way into the heart of the zone while killing hundreds of Infected, with the hope of eventually being overrun and killed in battle. After suffering a fatal injury, Alex Mercer, impressed by his grit and implausible survival of the slaughter, saved his life by infecting him with the Blacklight virus. However, he soon discovered a small part of the truth; Alex Mercer was the one responsible for unleashing the virus. The virus that killed his family. Alex may have saved Heller's life, but Heller, now gifted with incredible powers, seeks to destroy his maker to avenge his family.EGMi March 2011 issue Powers & Abilities Not much is known about human Heller's abilities, but from what has been seen and heard from the trailer, Heller is competent and skilled in battle as a result of his marine training, as he appeared to kill "hundreds" of infected before his own infection. Post-infection Heller has remarkably similar abilities to Alex Mercer, indicating that Heller was infected by the same strand of The Blacklight Virus as Mercer, thus enhancing his already superb fighting prowess. Heller's Blacklight infection has granted him the ability to fashion weapons much like Alex, but with some differences in appearance, such as the blade arm being much the same in function as Mercer's, but appearance wise, Heller's blade appears to be a giant combat knife. Heller seems to be able to use more advanced weapons, such as a vulcan minigun which he can be seen using in the trailer. Heller also seems to be able to use The Armor Form, which has no obvious visual differences as of yet. Despite Heller being infected with Alex's strain of Blacklight, Heller has been seen using a unique ability of a slime-like substance which he can used to tie up two tanks before swinging them under his feet and smashing them together. He can also use this in massive amounts to forcibly rip apart his enemies' bodies, which could be considered a devastator attack.EGMi March 2011 issue Heller can be seen in the new trailer ripping off a Brawler Hunter arm with his hands. Heller also has an ability called the 'BioBomb' in which he 'plants' a devastator into a soldier, the soldier then explodes into a Tendril barrage seconds later, Heller can also hulr him as a projectile, activating on impact. Quote Trivia * Both Alex Mercer and James Heller's motivation is that of revenge. * It appears Heller's transformations are more lucid and less metallic than Mercer's thick, sinewed, insect shell like black, to dried blood coloration abilities. Heller's abilities seem to glow red and have a fleshy tone. * James Heller was also called "It" instead of "He" by a pilot of Helicopter (just like Mercer and Pariah) in the teaser trailer this is one thing the three have in common. * The EGMi hotspot at page 14 says Heller was at war overseas in Afghanistan, while Prototype at Facebook says he was in Iraq.EGMi March 2011 issue * As the game progresses and Heller grows in power, the organic quality of his transformations may be lost or likely change, to be replaced by Alex Mercer's more metallic, insect shell appearance, signifying how he could stand on equal ground with Alex. However the developers may want to keep the the red organic look to contrast Heller and Mercer who as stated above looks metallic. * Heller's Whipfist appears similar to the dagger tail from Prince of Persia. Gallery Proto_II_(4).jpg Proto_II_(6).jpg Proto_II_(1).jpg Proto II (2).jpg|James Heller Whipfist Arm comes off.gif|Heller ripping off a brawler's arm. Promotional Images Egm246-FINAL.jpg|The cover of the EGM march magazine. PROTOYPE-2-POSTER.jpg|Prototype 2 Poster Who_needs_luck.jpg|St Patricks Day Image HellerMontagePoster.jpg|Full body Poster. Notes and reference Category:Infected characters Category:Prototype 2 characters Category:Marine characters Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs